


Laundry Day - A short story

by saraCwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, Destiel - Freeform, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Multi, Sam-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraCwriting/pseuds/saraCwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel botches up the laundry, making him Sam and Dean's rescue mission of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day - A short story

“Laundry Day”  
sara c.

“Sammy!”  
“Yeah!”  
“Go help the poor bastard.”  
“Who? Cas?”  
“Yes! g-d dammit!”  
Sammy slid out from under the Impala, wrench in hand. Quite gracefully for a moose. Leaped up the fire escape and opened the motel room door.  
“Crap. CAS!”  
Sam gagged as grey smoke threw itself out of the door, Bringing the stench of burnt laundry detergent with it. Castiel stepped out bare to the waist, his arms now hairless, carrying a clothing iron which had obviously been ripped out of the socket.  
Dean waved with his good arm.  
“How’s the trench lookin’ Cas?”  
“I believe the term you would use is ‘defiled’?”  
“What in the hell did you do?” Sam raised his eyebrows inquisitorially.  
“Purgatory. I washed the coat, and proceeded to use the smoother for an extra touch”.  
Dean grunted “Extra touch huh? Did you dry the damn thing?”  
“I drizzled it with daisy cleaning solution”  
Sam snorted “And then you ironed it? Covered in detergent?”  
“Yes.” He sounded raspily ashamed. Dean rolled his eyes and beckoned Castiel forward.  
“Come on Chuckles we’ll go get you a new coat” Castiel walked down the fire escape hesitantly.  
“A new one? Why won’t this one just heal?” Sam rubbed his temples.  
“I don’t know Cas, maybe ‘cuz it’s not human! Or at least it’s not possessing one.”  
Dean strode over to the driver’s seat, door on the handle.  
“Sammy, keys.”  
“Dean you can’t drive with your arm like that.” Sam crossed over to Dean and searched him.  
Dean answered angrily and low. “Fine, but don’t hurt the girl” He strutted stubbornly to the passenger seat. Castiel studied Dean’s pouted lips, and proceeded to bump his forehead gently against Dean’s injured shoulder.  
“Stop it Cas! I’m not your bitch!” Castiel and Sam exchanged a flickering grin as a blush crept up Dean’s cheekbones.  
“I will not apologizing to a false complaint” Dean’s hair rose at Castiel’s rumbling tones.  
“Come on let us venture to the land of coats”  
Sam laughed “So you’ve heard of Macy’s huh?”  
“I was thinking of the bank, but Macy’s house sounds perfect.”  
Dean let out an impatient lip trill “Come on ass-hat let’s get a move on, I need a drink”  
“And I need twelve.”  
Sam glanced at Dean “Oh look! Cas made a funny!”  
Dean looked at Castiel again “Oh, and put some clothes on you little slut!”  
Castiel grinned and slid into the back seat. Shirtless. Dean sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is my first post!  
> I will in the future be posting Supernatural short stories, revolving around events which could have occurred in between episodes.  
> Starting Destiel off slowly.  
> These are of course all works of fiction, stemming from my imagination, and views of Supernatural's characters.


End file.
